


Got Me Feeling In a Beautiful Way

by Perkalil



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: But it's drunk Emma and Paul so you know they would be, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Swearing, kinda sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkalil/pseuds/Perkalil
Summary: Emma had a shitty day and wanted to go to a club, so she brings Paul along. they both have a little too much and a little too much fun.





	Got Me Feeling In a Beautiful Way

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a club fic and got inspired! It's also a little steamy at the end so be warned.

Pulsing lights and loud bass, even before she entered the building Emma could tell that this was something she needed. Work had been shit, and she knows that she bombed that stupid paper on the Kreb’s Cycle for Bio, and since she didn’t have booze at home, she called Paul and drug him out to the only club that Hatchetfield had.

Emma bounced her leg earnestly as she stood in line, it was freezing now that the sun had set and suddenly these shorts and tank did not seem like a good idea, even with the jacket that Paul insisted she grab. They reached the front of the line fairly quickly, and Paul had to practically drag her back once she got her hand stamped.

“Woah, hold up there Perkins!” He laughed as he grabbed her hand, and Emma practically whined. “I’m going to lose you if you run off like that!”

“Paaaauuul!” Emma tugged childishly at his jacket sleeve, leading him into the club. “I just want to get inside! I need a drink, and you need a drink because we’re going to dance tonight.” She smirked up at him as she watched his shocked expression.

“Hey, I never agreed-”

“Too late, can’t hear you!” She gestured to her ears as she spoke, the music picking up as they reached the main room. “I’m getting us drinks!”

Emma pushed her way through the throngs of people up to the bar and signaled the bartender over. “I’m gonna need a couple shots!”

The bartender grinned back at her, pulling up two shot glasses. “We have a couple of specialty shots tonight, going half off. You want those, or do you have an order?”

Emma grinned back. “I’m not picky. Fill ‘em up!” She watched the bartender make the shots and pushed her way back to Paul. She downed her drink the second he grabbed his out of her hand and shook her head as it ran down her throat. Paul coughed as he swallowed his down.

“Oh wow, that’s strong! What is it?” He looked at the glass like he could figure it out from the swill that was left. Emma pushed her hair out of her face, squinting at the shot glass for a moment. 

“Don’t know, don’t care!” She plucked the glass from his hand and pushed her way through the crowd. Paul craned his neck to try and find her, but before he could spot her she had made her way to the bar and ordered four more shots of the same stuff. Emma downed one immediately and carried three back, handing Paul two. “Keep up with me, Matthews, I’m going hard tonight!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Not only did Paul keep up with Emma’s shot intake, but he was also the one to lead Emma to the dance floor. Something in those shots, and then the three mixed drinks after, got to his head and sent him to the dance floor. Emma was as far gone as he was, she had been shouting after the shots and kept yelling “Fuck yeah, Paul!” while they were dancing. 

The song switched to a classic EDM song, no lyrics, pulsing beat. Emma had yelled something that Paul couldn’t hear over the music but she took his arm and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. He stumbled for a moment then found purchase on Emma’s hips. She leaned against his chest as she started to dance, swaying off-time to the music. Paul moved his hands from her hips to her arms and swayed in time to his girlfriend, not even paying attention to the music. Emma leaned her head back, her hair tumbling down his chest as she raised her arms to stroke the back of his neck. The action sent a shock to his system and Paul leaned down and started kissing her cheek. Over the noise of the club he could hear Emma hum appreciatively and she pressed tighter against him, her nails scratching at the base of his scalp. 

The song began to pick up, and Emma and Paul began to move with the music, still intertwined in the middle of the dance floor. Paul moved his hands from Emma’s arms back down to her hips, pulling her closer to his front. He moved his kisses down to her neck, and he grinned when he felt Emma falter in her swaying. His short victory was quickly squashed when Emma resumed dancing, but instead of the swaying she had been doing, she ground her hips against his. He groaned softly against her neck and Emma let out a short laugh.

“You wanna get out of here?” Paul spoke quickly in Emma’s ears and turned her around. She kept swaying to the music, her eyes half-lidded. Her lazy smirk turned into a sultry expression once she met his eyes.

“Mr. Matthews, are you trying to take me home with you?”

“Yes, god, yes, Ms. Perkins.” He ran his hands over her arms again, and he watched her lean into his touch.

“Okay, I’m into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments below! I love hearing feedback and love each comment.


End file.
